1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative 3-dimensional assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a 3-dimensional structure which is assembled from 3 flat pieces and which may be used as a puzzle, toy, decoration, engineering structure, etc.
2. State of the Art
3-dimensional structures are desirable for numerous uses such as decorations or toys. Additionally, structures which require assembly are often used as puzzles, toys, and the like. Existing structures are somewhat limited as to how the structure may be assembled. For example, some 3-dimensional structures have pieces which are all oriented such that each planar piece falls along a common axis. Other 3-dimensional structures require bending of the individual pieces to assemble the pieces into the resulting structure, limiting the choice of materials used to make the structure.
It is thus desirable to provide a 3-dimensional structure which may be assembled with minimal or no bending of the pieces or which allows the individual pieces to be assembled so as to be disposed in various intersecting planes.